battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Marines
}} The Corps of Royal Marines (RM) is the United Kingdom's amphibious light infantry force, forming part of the Naval Service, along with the Royal Navy. The Royal Marines were formed in 1755 as the Royal Navy's infantry troops. However, their origins can be traced back to the formation of the English Army's "Duke of York and Albany's Maritime Regiment of Foot" at the grounds of the Honourable Artillery Company on 28 October 1664. Throughout its history, the Royal Marines have seen action in a number of major wars often fighting beside the British Army – including the Seven Years' War, the Napoleonic Wars, the Crimean War, World War I and World War II. In recent times the Corps has been largely deployed in expeditionary warfare roles such as the Falklands War, the Gulf War, the Bosnian War, the Kosovo War, the Sierra Leone Civil War, the Iraq War and the War in Afghanistan. The Royal Marines have close international ties with allied marine forces, particularly the United States Marine Corps. Today, the Royal Marines are an elite fighting force within the British Armed forces, having undergone many substantial changes over time.Wikipedia: Royal Marines Battlefield 1 The Royal Marines of the British Empire are a faction that were introduced in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides North Sea expansion fighting exclusively the German Empire.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 The Royal Marines appear with Navy blue tunics (some with sailor collars), trench coats and trousers with various equipment amongst them. Gear consist of white webbing and pouches with gloves on certain classes. Headgear is either white Brodie Helmets with makeshift wool hoods or dark blue Sailor Hats. As with most other Allied factions, the Royal Marines generally wear ankle boots with puttees. Assault - They wear a tunic with shortened sleeves, a Brodie helmet atop a knit cap and a dark blue wool scarf around the neck, along with the traditional jean collar. In addition with their standard webbing, has a large rope wrapped around his torso and back and is adorned with a shotgun shell holder beneath the pouches on his right hip and a sidearm holster underneath on his left breast. A grappling hook hangs from his right side. Medic - Wearing a tunic with a sailor's jean collar and hat, white gloves and a blanket wrapped around the torso and back like all Allied medics. With crutches and medical bag carried on the back, and with pouches around his stomach. A Wrench is located aside the belt's ammunition pouches on the right hip. Support - Wearing a Tunic coat and a Brodie Helmet with a white cowl and gloves. Gear includes a large square backpack, ammo bandolier that runs across his chest/underneath webbing. With webbing that holds various belt pouches. Scout - Wearing a trench coat and Sailor hat, with an additional belt of leather pouches running across his torso. Tanker - Wearing a Khaki jumpsuit with a sidearm holster on their chest. They wear the Brodie helmet and a splinter mask. Pilot - Wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, with brown gloves and boots, khaki jackets and dark blue trousers. Scarf is striped with light and dark blue. The Royal Marine's air vehicles are: * Sopwith Camel * Bristol F2.B * Caproni Ca.5 * Airco DH.10 (replaces the Caproni Ca.5 for owners of Battlefield 1: Apocalypse) * C-Class Airship Engagements Gallery bf1-xp3-british-royal-marine.jpg.adapt.320w.jpg|Promotional art showing Royal Marines. From left to right: Scout, Assault, Medic, Support. BF1 Turning Tides DLC.jpg|Royal Marines on the cover of Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Classes Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Trivia * Interestingly, the Royal Marine Medic has a Wrench on his sides, something not seen since Beta. * The Assault has Kraken tattoo on his left arm. * With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the Royal Marines faction is issued the SMLE MKIII. References Category:Military Unit Category:British Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides